İtikaf yerleri
İtikaf 2010 ve 2011 Yılında Yenişehir İlçe Müftülüğüne bağlı Merkez Hz.Mikdat Camii ve Merkez 45 Evler Camiinde itikafa girilmektedir. thumb|300px|right|Kuran Kadir [[İtikaf Bayram Efendimizin Ramazan günlüğü]] thumb|300px|right|Rulings and Virtues of I'tikaf (Staying in the masjid) by Said Rageah thumb|300px|right|Tilawat during [[itikaf 2008 (1/3)]] thumb|300px|right|documentary on [[Itikaf City (3/3)]] thumb|300px|right|Mery khyal ko nisbat howi Madiney sey (2/2) - Naat read at Itikaf City 2008 İtikaf, mahiyeti, çeşitleri, şartları ve edepleri, itikafı bozan ve bozmayanlar İtikâf lûgat deyiminde bir şeye devam etmek manasındadır. Bir şeye devam eden kimseye de mutekif (itikâf yapan) denir. Şeriatta ise itikâf: Bir mescidde veya o hükümdeki bir yerde itikâf niyeti ile durmaktan ibarettir. ---- İtikâflar: Vacib, müekked sünnet ve müstahab nevilerine ayrılır. Şöyle ki: Dil ile nezredilen bir itikâf vacibdir. Ramazan ayının son on gününde itikâf, kifaye yolu ile bir müekked sünnettir. Başka bir zamanda ibadet niyeti ile bir mescidde bir müddet yapılan itikâf da müstahabdır. ---- Bir itikâfın en az müddeti, İmam Ebu Yusuf'a göre bir gün'''dür. İmam Muhammed'e göre bir saattir. Bir saat, fıkıh alimlerine göre, zamanın belirsiz olan az veya çok bir parçası demektir. Yoksa bir günün yirmi dört saatte biri demek değildir. (İtikâfın en az müddeti, Malikî'lerce tercih edilen görüşe göre '''bir gündüz kadar, bir gecedir. Şafiîlere göre de, "Sübhanellah" denilmesinden bir an kadar fazla olan pek az bir zamandır.) ---- İtikâfın meşru olmasındaki hikmet ve yarara gelince, Itikaf pek önemlidir. Resulü Ekrem (sallallahu aleyhi ve sellem) Efendimiz Medine-i Münevvere'ye hicretinden sonra ahirete göçüşlerine kadar her Ramazanın son on gününü itikâf ile geçirirlerdi. İhlâs ile olan bir itikâf, amellerin pek şereflisi sayılmaktadır. Bu sayede kalbler bir müddet olsun, dünya işlerinden uzak kalır ve Hakka yönelir, birer Beytullah olan mescidlerden birine şu şekilde devam eden bir mü'min çok kuvvetli bir kaleye sığınmış, kerim olan mabudunun feyiz ve yardım kapısına sığınmış olur. İslâm büyüklerinden ünlü Ata demiştir ki: "İtikâf yapan, ihtiyacından dolayı büyük bir zatın kapısında oturup dilediğini elde etmedikçe buradan ayrılıp gitmem, diye yalvaran bir kimseye benzer ki, Allah'ın bir mabedine sokulmuş, beni bağışlamadıkça buradan ayrılıp gitmem demektir." Bir mü'minin her gün azalmakta olan hayat günlerinden faydalanarak böyle kutsal bir yerde bir zaman ebedi ve ezelî yaratıcısına olanca varlığı ile yönelip saf bir kalb ve temiz bir dil ile ibadette bulunması, manevî bir zevke dalması ne büyük bir nimettir. İtikâf yapan bir kimse, bütün vakitlerini ibadete, namaza ayırmış demektir. Çünkü fiilî olarak namaz kılmadığı vakitlerde de mescid içinde namaza hazır bir haldedir. Bu bekleyiş ise, namaz hükmendedir. İtikâfın Şartları Bir itikâfın sıhhati şu şartların bulunmasına bağlıdır: 1) İtikâf yapan, müslüman, akıllı ve temiz bulunmalıdır. Onun için müslüman olmayanın, delinin, cünubun, hayız ile nifastan temiz bulunmayanın itikâfı olmaz. Gayr-i müslim ibadete, mecnun da niyete ehil değildir. Temiz olmayanların da mescidlere girmesi yasaktır. 2) İtikâfa niyet edilmiş olmalıdır. Buna göre niyetsiz olarak yapılan bir İtikâf geçerli değildir. Çünkü bunun bir ibadet olabilmesi niyete bağlıdır. 3) İtikâf, mescidde veya o hükümdeki bir yerde yapılmalıdır. Şöyle ki: İçinde cemaatla namaz kılınan herhangi bir mescidde İtikâf yapılabilir. Büyük camilerde yapılması daha faziletlidir. Kadınlar da kendi evlerinde mescid edinilen veya mescid olarak ayıracakları bir odada itikâfda bulunurlar. Buraları onların hakkında birer mescid sayılır. Kadınların dışardaki mescidlerde itikâf etmeleri caiz ise de, kerahetten kurtulamaz. Kadınların kendi evlerinde namaz kılmaları, mescidlerde namaz kılmalarında daha faziletli olduğu gibi evlerinde itikafları da her türlü fitne ve fesad düşüncesinden beri olacağı cihetle mescidlerde itikâfda bulunmalarından daha faziletlidir. (İmam Şafiî'ye göre , itikâf tazime lâyık bir yerde yapılabilir ki, o da mescidlerdir. Evlerde mescid edinilen yerler, bu tazime lâyık değildir.) 4) Vacib olan bir itikâfda, itikâf yapan oruçlu bulunmalıdır. Bu halde orucun yanılarak bozulması itikâfa zarar vermez. Diğer itikâflar için oruç şart değildir. Çünkü onlar için bir müddet yoktur. Öyle ki camiden bir iki saat içinde çıkıncaya kadar itikâfa niyet edilmesi de sahihdir. (Şafiî'lere göre, vacib bir itikâfda da oruç şart değildir.) ---- İtikâf için büluğ, erkeklik, hürriyet şart değildir. Buna göre akıllı olan çocuğun, kadının, kölenin itikâfları sahihdir. Şu kadar var ki, kadının itikâfı kocasının ve kölenin itikâfı da efendisinin iznine bağlıdır. İsterse bunlar itikâfı nezretmiş olsunlar, hüküm aynıdır. İzin bulunmayınca kadın, nezretmiş olduğu itikâfı kocasından ayrıldıktan sonra, köle de azad edildikten sonra kaza eder. ---- Bir kimse, itikâf için zevcesine izin verse bundan dönemez, artık engellenmesi doğru olmaz. Efendi ise, kölesine verdiği izinden dönebilir. Mükâteb (sözleşmeli) bir köle ise, efendisinin izni olmasa da, itikâfda bulunabilir. Çünkü kısmen hürriyetine sahibdir. İtikâfın Edebleri 1) İtikâf, Ramazan ayının son on gününde ve mescidlerin en faziletlisinde yapılmalıdır. 2) İtikâf esnasında hayırdan başka bir şey söylenmemelidir. Günah gerektirmeyen şeyleri konuşmakta bir sakınca yoktur. Bir ibadet inancı ile susmak ise mekruhtur. Günah sayılan şeylerden dili tutmak ise, ibadetlerin büyüklerinden biridir. 3) İtikâf esnasından Kur'ân-ı Kerîm okumaya, hadîs-i şerîf, Peygamberlerin yüksek siyerlerine, dinî meseleleri öğretmeye devam etmelidir. 4) İtikâf yapan kimse, temiz elbiselerini giymeli, güzel kokular sürünmelidir. Başını da yağlayabilir. 5) Nefsine itikâfı vacib kılacak kimse, buna yalnız kalben niyetle yetinmemeli, dili ile de söylemelidir. İtikâfı Bozan ve Bozmayan Şeyler İtikâf halinde olan bir kimsenin dinî ve tabiî ihtiyaçları için zaruri olarak mescidden dışarı çıkması, itikâfı bozmaz. Örnek: İtikâfda bulunanın (mutekifin) cuma namazını kılmak için mescidden çıkması, din bakımından bir özür olduğundan itikâfına engel değildir. Zaten cuma namazının süresi bilinmiş olduğundan, adağın dışında kalmış olur. Yine, abdest ihtiyaçlarını gidermek ve gusletmek için çıkması da tabiî bir özür olduğundan itikâfa zarar vermez. Yine, bulunduğu mescidin yıkılmaya yüz tutması veya oradan zorla çıkarılması da zarurî bir özür olduğundan itikâfa zarar vermez. (Şafiî'lere göre, cuma namazı için başka bir camiye çıkılıp gidilmesi itikâfı bozar. İtikâf bir hafta devam edecekse, cuma namazı kılınan bir mescidde itikâfa girmelidir.) ---- Cuma namazını kılmak veya ihtiyacı gidermek için en yakın olan yere gidilir, arkasından mescide dönülür. Bir özürden dolayı mescidden çıkılınca, başka bir mescidde o itikâf tamamlanır. ---- Bir özür olmaksızın mescidden çıkmak itikâfı bozar. Onun için itikâf yapan bir kimse, geceleyin veya gündüzün özür bulunmaksızın bir müddet kasden veya sehven mescidden çıkarsa itikâfı bozulur. Bu müddet, iki İmama göre, bir günün yarısından ziyade bir zamandır. Bir görüşe göre de, günün belirsiz bir saatinden ibarettir. Kadın da itikâf ettiği odadan özürsüz evinin içine çıksa, itikâfı bozulur. ---- Şu işleri yapmak için mescidden dışarıya çıkmak da itikâfa engel olur: Hasta ziyaretinde bulunmak, cenaze hizmetinde bulunmak, cenaze namazı kılmak, şahidlik etmek, bir hastalık sebebiyle bir saat kadar dışarı çıkmak da itikâfı bozar. Ancak itikâf adağı yapılırken, hastaları ziyaret ve cenaze namazında bulunmak şart kılınmışsa, bunlar için çıkılması itikâfı bozmaz. ---- Pek az rastlanan bir özürden dolayı da dışarı çıkmak itikâfı bozar. Boğulmakta olan veya yangına düşmüşü kurtarmak için dışarı çıkmak itikâfı bozduğu gibi, cemaatın dağılmasıyla dışarıya çıkmak da bozar. ---- İtikâfda bulunan bir kimseye, bu ibadeti esnasında birkaç gün baygınlık veya cinnet gelse, itikâfı bozulur. İyileşip kendine gelince yeniden itikâfa başlar. Öyle ki, bu durum devam ederek birkaç sene sonra üzerinden kalksa, yine itikâfı kaza etmesi gerekir. ---- Yukarıda anlatılan meseleler, vacib olan itikaflar içindir. Nafile olan itikaflarda, bir özür bulunsun veya bulunmasın, dışarı çıkmakla veya hastayı ziyaret etmekle itikâf bozulmaz. ---- Vacib olan bir itikâf bozulunca, onun kazası gerekir. Meselâ: Belli bir ay için yapılan itikâf esnasında bir gün oruç bozulsa veya dışarıya çıkılsa, yalnız bir günlük itikâf için kaza gerekir. Fakat belirsiz olarak fasılasız bir ay için nezredilmiş bir itikâf esnasında, böyle bir gün oruç bozulacak veya dışarıya çıkılacak olsa, yeniden bir aylık itikâfa başlamak gerekir. İtikâf yapan kimse ister kendi iradesi ile oruç yesin ve dışarı çıksın, ister iradesi dışında olarak cinnet ve bayılma durumuna düşsün, eşittir. ---- Başladıktan sonra bırakılan nafile bir itikâfın, tercih edilen görüşe göre, kazası gerekmez. ---- İtikâf eden kimse için, zevcesi ile cinsel ilişki kurmak veya buna sebeb olacak öpme ve okşama gibi herhangi bir hareket, gerek gündüz ve gerek geceleyin olsun, haramdır. Cinsel ilişki ister kasden, ister unutarak olsun, itikâfı bozar. İnzal olması şart değildir. Diğer hareketler ise, inzal olmadıkça itikâfı bozmaz. Bakmak ve düşünmek sonunda meydana gelecek inzal ve ihtilâm da itikâfı bozmaz. ---- İtikâf halinde olan kimse, muhtaç olduğu şeyleri mescidde bulundurmaksızın mescidde satın alabilir. Mescide zarar vermeyecek şeyleri mescide getirebilir. Mescid içinde yer-içer. Mescid içinde hazırlanmış uygun bir yer varsa orada abdest alıp gusledebilir. Böyle bir yer yoksa, dışarıya çıkar ve en yakın yerde abdestini alır ve yıkanır, beklemeksizin hemen mescidine döner. ---- İtikâfda olan kimse, ezan okumak için minareye çıkabilir. Minarenin kapısı mescidin dışında olsa bile zarar vermez. İtikâfa Dair Bazı Meseleler Belli bir mescidde, Mescid-i Haram'da itikâfa niyet eden kimse, başka bir mescidde itikâfa girebilir. ---- Bir ay itikâf adansa ve bundan yalnız gecelere veya gündüzlere niyet edilse, bu niyet sahih olmaz. Çünkü ay, belli mikdardaki geceler ile gündüzlerden ibarettir. Onun için geceli ve gündüzlü bir ay itikâf gerekir. ---- Yalnız gündüzleri itikâfda bulunmaya niyet edilmesi sahihdir. Bu durumda her gün fecrin doğuşundan önce mescide girip güneşin batışından sonra çıkılır. Fasılasız itikâfa niyet edilmemişse, istenilen günlerde itikâf yapılabilir. Bir gün için itikâfa niyet edildiği zaman da, buna gece dahil olmaz. Fakat fasılasız şu kadar gün itikâfa denilerek nezredilse, geceler de bu nezre girer. Aksi de böyledir. Bu durumda itikâf için güneşin batışından önce mescide gidilir. Belli olan geceler ve gündüzler mescidde kalınır. Son günün güneş batışından sonra mescidden çıkılır. Böylece itikâf sona erer. ---- Muayyen bir ramazan ayını itikâfla geçirmeğe nezredilse, o ramazan orucu bu itikâf orucu içinde yeterli olur. Böyle bir nezir yapıldığı halde, ramazan orucu tutulup da itikâf yapılmasa, başka bir zamanda oruçlu olarak fasılasız bir ay itikâf edilmesi gerekir. Eğer itikâf yapılmaksızın diğer bir ramazan girecek olsa, artık bunda yapılacak itikâf yeterli olmaz. Çünkü bu takdirde kazaya kalan itikâfın orucu, insan üzerine düşen bir borç olmuştur. Bu, ikinci ramazan orucu ile ödenmiş olamaz. ---- Belirtilmeksizin bir ay itikâf yapmayı nezreden kimse, ramazanda bir ay itikâfda bulunmakla bu nezrini yerine getiremez. Çünkü bu itikâf için, bir ay oruç tutmayı da bu nezirle üzerine yüklenmiş bulunur. Ramazan orucu ise, kendisine ayrıca farz olan bir ibadettir. ---- Bir kimse nezrettiği bir itikâfı yapmadan ölecek olsa, her gün için bir fidye ödenmesini vasiyet etmiş olması gerekir. Çünkü vacib olan bir itikâf, orucun bir parçasıdır. Onun için oruçtaki fidye, bunda da gerekli olur. Ancak fakir ise, o zaman Yüce Allah'dan af ve mağfiret dilemelidir. ‹ Oruca Niyet Etmek Keffaretin Mahiyeti ve Çeşitleri › İtikaf Nedir ? İtikaf Nasıl Yapılır ? Ramazan ayının son on gününde, gece gündüz bir camide kapanıp ibadet etmeye, itikâf denir. Ramazan-ı şerifte itikâf, sünnet-i müekkededir. Ancak itikâf, sünnet-i kifaye olduğu için bir mahallede birkaç kişi itikâfa girerse, diğerlerinden bu sünnet sakıt olur. Bu bakımdan imkânı olanlar itikâfa girmelidir. İtikâf eden, camide yiyip içer, yatar. Abdest için dışarı çıkabilir. Birkaç hadis-i şerif meali şöyledir: (İtikâfta olan, günahlardan uzaklaşır, her iyiliği işlemiş gibi sevaba kavuşur.) Mace (Bir devenin iki sağımı kadar itikâf eden, bir köle azat etmiş gibi sevab kazanır.) Tenvir (Ramazanda on gün itikâf eden, iki defa nafile hac yapmış gibi sevab kazanır.) Beyheki (Allah rızası için bir gün itikâf, insanı Cehennemden çok uzaklaştırır.) Hakim Sünnet iki türlüdür: Sünnet-i hüda ve sünnet-i zevaid. Camide itikâf etmek, ezan okumak, ikamet getirmek ve cemaatle namaz kılmak sünnet-i hüdadır. Bunlar, İslam dininin şiarıdır. Bu ümmete mahsustur. (Hadikat-ün-nediyye) Resulullah efendimiz buyurdu ki: (Mirac gecesi, beşinci göğe geldiğimde, Osman’ın suretini gördüm. Bu mertebeye neyle eriştin dedim. Mescidde itikâf etmekle dedi.) Cihar Yâri Güzin İtikâf; oruç, namaz gibi adak olunur, çünkü başlı başına bir ibadettir. Hastam iyi olursa, itikâfa gireceğim denmez. Hastam iyi olursa, Allah rızası için, şu kadar gün itikâfa gireceğim demek adak olur. (S. Ebediyye) İtikâf gibi başlı başına ibadet olan bir şeyi nezredenin, bunu yerine getirmesi gerekir. (Dürer Soru İtikâf nedir? Kadınlar evde itikâfa nasıl girer? CEVAP Ramazan ayının son on gününde, gece gündüz bir camide kapanıp ibadet etmeye, itikâf denir. Ramazan-ı şerifte itikâf, sünnet-i müekkededir. Ancak itikâf, sünnet-i kifaye olduğu için bir mahallede birkaç kişi itikâfa girerse, diğerlerinden bu sünnet sakıt olur. Bu bakımdan imkanı olanlar itikâfa girmelidir! İtikâf eden kimse camide yiyip içer, yatar. Abdest için dışarı çıkabilir. Birkaç hadis-i şerif meali şöyledir: (İtikâfta olan, günahlardan uzaklaşır, her iyiliği işlemiş gibi sevaba kavuşur.) Mace (Bir devenin iki sağımı kadar itikâf eden, bir köle azat etmiş gibi sevap kazanır.) Tenvir (Ramazanda on gün itikâf eden, 2 defa nafile hac yapmış gibi sevap kazanır.) Beyheki (Allah rızası için bir gün itikâf, insanı Cehennemden çok uzaklaştırır.) Hakim Sünnet iki türlüdür: Sünnet-i hüda ve sünnet-i zevaid. Camide itikâf etmek, ezan okumak, ikamet getirmek ve cemaat ile namaz kılmak sünnet-i hüdadır. Bunlar, İslam dininin şiarıdır. Bu ümmete mahsustur. (Hadikat-ün-nediyye) Resulullah efendimiz buyurdu ki: (Mirac gecesi, beşinci göğe geldiğimde, Osman’ın suretini gördüm. Bu mertebeye ne ile eriştin dedim. Mescidde itikâf etmekle dedi.) Cihar Yâri Güzin İtikâf; oruç, namaz gibi adak olunur. Çünkü başlı başına bir ibadettir. Hastam iyi olursa, itikâfa gireceğim denmez. Hastam iyi olursa, Allah rızası için, şu kadar gün itikâfa gireceğim demek adak olur. (S.Ebediyye) İtikâf gibi başlı başına ibadet olan bir şeyi nezredenin, bunu yerine getirmesi gerekir. (Dürer) Kadınlar camide itikâf yapmaz. Evde ise şarta bağlıdır. Eğer mescit olarak kullandığı bir oda varsa, o odada itikâfa girebilir. Yemek yapmak, temizlik gibi ev işlerinin hiç biri yapılmaz. Sadece ibadetle uğraşılır. Abdest gibi zaruri işleri yapmanın mahzuru olmaz. Ramazanın son on gününde olanı sünnet-i kifayedir. Az itikâf da yapılabilir. Bir gün veya birkaç saat gibi. İtikâfa girenin oruçlu olması şarttır. Sadece Şafii mezhebinde oruçlu olma şartı yoktur. Diğer üç mezhepte oruçlu olmak şarttır. İmkanı olan kadınların evde itikâfa girmesi, unutulmuş bu sünneti ihya etmesi ve sünneti ihya etme sevabına kavuşmaları çok iyi olur. ---- Dînî bir terim olarak i'tikâf; cemaatle namaz kılınan bir mescid veya o hükümde bir yerde, ibadet niyetiyle durmak ve ikâmet etmek demektir. İ'tikâf'a giren kimseye de "Mu'tekif" veya "Âkif" denir. Rasûl-i Ekrem Efendimiz (sallallahü aleyhi ve sellem) Medine'ye hicretinden sonra, âhirete irtihâllerine kadar her Ramazan'ın son 10 gününü i'tikâf ile geçirmişlerdi. İslâm büyüklerinden Atâ' şöyle der: "İ'tikâf'a giren kimse ihtiyacından dolayı büyük bir zâtın kapısında oturup "Hacetimi yerine getirmedikçe buradan ayrılıp gitmem." diye yalvaran bir kimseye benzer ki, Allahü Teâlâ'nın bir ma'bedine sokulmuş ve adeta "Beni bağışlayıp mağfiret etmedikçe buradan ayrılıp gitmem." demektedir." İ'tikâf'a ilk gece güneş batmadan girilmelidir. Son gün güneş battıktan sonra çıkılabilir. İ'tikâflar 3 kısımdır: 1- Vâcib İ'tikâf: Bir kimsenin i'tikâf'a girmeyi adaması durumunda yapması gereken i'tikâf'tır. En az müddeti 1 gündür, oruçlu geçirilmesi gerekir. Bozulunca kazası lâzım gelir. 2- Sünnet İ'tikâf: Peygamber Efendimiz'in (sallallahü aleyhi ve sellem) vefatına kadar devamlı yapmış oldukları bir ibadet olduğu için sünnet-i müekkede olan i'tikâf'tır. Vakti ise Ramazan-ı Şerif'in son 10 günüdür. 3- Müstehap İ'tikâf: Vâcib veya sünnet olmadığı halde Ramazan'ın son 10 günü dışında yapılan i'tikâf'lardır. Belli bir süresi ve oruçlu olma şartı yoktur. İ'tikâf niyetiyle cemaatle namaz kılınan yere her giriş, müstehap i'tikâf'a dahildir. İ'tikâf'ın Şartları: 1- Mu'tekif; müslüman, akıllı ve temiz olmalıdır. 2- İ'tikâf'a niyet edilmiş olmalıdır. 3- İ'tikâf, içinde cemaatle namaz kılınan mescid veya mescid hükmünde bir mekânda yapılmalıdır. İ'tikâf'ın büyük câmilerde yapılması ise daha faziletlidir. 4- Vâcib i'tikâf'larda mu'tekif, oruçlu bulunmalıdır. Orucun bozulması ile i'tikâf bozulmaz. Sünnet ve müstehap olan i'tikâf'larda ise oruçlu olmak şart değildir. İ'tikâf'ı Bozan ve Bozmayan Şeyler: 1- Vâcib olan i'tikâf'ta mu'tekif, i'tikâf'a girdiği yerden -Cuma namazını kılabilmek için başka mescide gitme, abdest ve gusül ihtiyaçlarını giderme ve bulunduğu mescidin yıkılması veya oradan zorla çıkarılma gibi bir özrü olmadan- dışarıya çıkarsa i'tikâf'ı bozulur. Sünnet ve müstehap i'tikâf'ta ise bozulmaz. 2- Vâcib olan i'tikâf'ta hasta ziyareti ve cenaze namazı için çıkılması özür sayılmaz; çıkılsa i'tikâf bozulur. Sünnet ve müstehap i'tikâf'ta dışarıya çıkmakla zaten bozulmaz. 3- Mu'tekif; yeme-içme, kendisi ve ailesi için alış-veriş muamelesini dışarıya çıkmadan içeride yerine getirir. 4- Mu'tekif'e, i'tikâf esnasında bir kaç günlük baygınlık veya delilik ârız olmasıyla, her türlü i'tikâf bozulmuş olur. 5- Vâcib olan i'tikâf'ta kişi kasden yemek sûretiyle orucunu bozarsa i'tikâf'ı da bozulur; fakat unutarak yemekle i'tikâf'ı bozulmaz. Sünnet ve müstehap i'tikâf'ta oruçlu olma şartı olmadığından orucun kasden bile olsa bozulması i'tikâf'ı bozmaz. 6- Dedikodu etmek, iftira atmak, laf gezdirmek gibi fiillerle i'tikâf bozulmasa da bunları yapan yine büyük günah işlemiş olur. Bozulan İ'tikâf'ın Hükmü: Özürlü veya özürsüz, i'tikâf'ın bozulması hâlinde durum şöyledir: Eğer bozulan i'tikâf, vâcib olan bir i'tikâf ise ve herhangi bir ayda i'tikâf'a girilmek adanmış, fakat vakit belirlenmemişse toplam bir aylık adanan bu i'tikâf esnâsında 1 gün oruç bozulsa veya dışarıya çıkılsa, yalnız 1 günlük i'tikâf kazâ edilir. Fakat belirsiz olarak aralıksız 1 ay için adanmış bir i'tikâf esnâsında, böyle 1 gün oruç bozulacak veya dışarıya çıkılacak olsa, 1 aylık i'tikâf'a yeniden başlamak gerekir. Eğer Ramazan'ın son 10 gününde yapılan sünnet i'tikâf'a başlanıp bozulsa veya yarıda bırakılsa Hanefîler'in büyük çoğunluğuna göre sadece i'tikâf'ın bozulduğu gün veya günler kazâ edilir. Vâcib veya sünnet olmayıp müstehap olan i'tikâf'ların bozulmasından dolayı bir şey lâzım gelmez. İ'tikâf'ın Âdâbı: 1- İ'tikâf sırasında hayırdan başka söz söylenmemelidir. Günah ifadesini taşımayan sözlerde gerçi bir beis yoktur, fakat mu'tekif için boş konuşmayıp, hayırlı şeyler konuşmak âdâptandır. İbâdet inancıyla tamamen susup hiç konuşmamak ise mekruhtur. Ama dilini gıybet, boş söz gibi şeylerden korumak niyetiyle susmak ise mekruh olmadığı gibi aynı zamanda makbul bir ibâdet de sayılır. 2- İ'tikâf esnasında, Kur'ân-ı Kerîm ve hadîs-i şerîf'lerle meşgul olmak, Peygamber Efendimiz'in ve diğer peygamberlerin hayatlarına ve kıssalarına dâir kitaplar okumak, kısaca dînî meseleleri müzâkere etmek de âdâptandır. 3- Mu'tekif, i'tikâf'a girerken en temiz elbiselerini giymeli ve üzerine güzel kokular sürünmelidir. 4- Vâcip olan i'tikâf'a girecek kimse, buna yalnız kalben niyet etmekle yetinmemeli, dili ssile de söylemelidir. 5- Eğer i'tikâf'a giren kişinin i'tikâf'ı bayram gecesine bitişik ise bayram gecesini de i'tikâf'ta geçirmesi âdâptandır. ---------